teerfandomcom-20200215-history
Teer Cuckerda
"Teer Cuckerda is a respected individual among many filmmakers. They kiss his feet when he enters the building. He is kinda gay but Thats Okay. They even cut off their hands and put them in a safe so that they may never have to wash them again." - Gandhi '' IMG-20161215-WA0003.jpg|Fit looking Cuckerda parkin his flleek chin IMG-20161209-WA0006.jpg|Teer Cuckerda's days as a magician IMG-20160729-WA0007.jpg '' 'About ' Teer Zapla Jeff Cuckerda (Née Piemelpeller; born 6-6-2006) is a Youtube celebrity, having gained over 7 million subscribers. That's more people than there are in the world! he also likes big butts and being a crybaby bitch about shit that does not matter. 'Politics' Teer is also a renowned politician, he ran for president of Syria in 2014 but lost (by just one vote) due to racist cops and a lack of feminist movements in the area. He was wildly popular and well known for his stay the fuck in my country policy. He was later accused of rigging the election so he would be sure to lose, his motive was that he didnt feel like doing all that shit but he did like the fame and pussy. 'Before Fame' Teer Cuckerda got his name from doing what he does best; being a massive cuck. As the picture might already tell you, Teer Cuckerda loves nothing more than to watch you fuck his wife. One day, Teer Cuckerda decided that being a cuck was his one true calling. So he uploaded every single one of his cuckventures onto Youtube. This in turn inspired many hentai artists to use his penetrating gaze as the standard for the way rapists looked at their victims in what is now considered "classic rape manga". During his days in The Netherlands, the country of drugs and the abuse of women, Cuckerda was a magician that went by the name of Hans Klok. Cuckerda showed his slick outfits on many occassions, yet there has only been one recorded picture. He grew up with a friendgroup that would constantly push him to the edge of what is socially acceptable, they did drugs, consumed alcohol, fucked hookers etc. they did this from 2012 until summer of 2014 when the friendgroup was split up, they weren't able to do drugs and fuck shit up as much. his friendgroup consisted of Jerbal: A man with nothing to lose and a job that he fucking hates, when he does drugs he tends to see his mother but we all know he doesn't have one. he was also a world class kickboxer and bodybuilder, who sometimes beat his bitch ex wife, he also had a short acting career but was exiled because of his coke abuse. matspls a rogue, the puke champion, the myth. he grew up in some shit hole named 'Deinum' and hasn't left since, he was chosen by his class as 'most likely to rape a young girl' in 2013. he also had a short acting career where he played as 'autist #1' in one of cuckerda's motion pictures, he too was fired because of alcohol and drug abuse. he also likes to claim that he fucked a girl of asian descent but ever since he walks very wierd. so its safe to assume he was fucked in the ass. hodzar Nothing to say about this man really, he keeps to himself and sticks to the shadows. He had also had a short run in politics, his cause was to 'give incest porn a more mainstream appeal...'. 'Trivia' '''-'''Teer Cuckerda once asked his best friend to cuck him, he respectfully declined. -Teer Cuckerda once swallowed an entire egg, shell and all, because he "enjoys all the pussy's products indiscriminately". -England is his multiverse. -He only associates with "the realest niggas in the game". -Scored 69 on his IQ test. -He has been married 24 times, it is estimated that he has had way more sexual partners. - he was close friends with uday hussein Category:Politics Category:Cuckolding